


狐及其友

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 将他们捆绑在一起的不仅有权力和性，还有与生俱来的相似与默契。他们是同类，是一样的人，就像再高的天空里，也有日和星并存。这么多年来他始终在他身边，一直在与他并肩行走，也许是走得太久太自然了，让他甚至忘记了自己当年的初衷。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	狐及其友

这是寒潮过境后的第三个星期，施拉赫腾湖里没有冰，只有一堆雪。风中带着北方独有的干燥气息，在空气里被阳光加温。

“瓦尔特，我想我应该提醒你，多照顾病患的心情有益于他早日康复。”

“我知道，但我还是要吃掉您的马。”

他抬手将黑子从棋盘上拖下去。海德里希露出牙酸一般的神情，他此时穿着家居服坐在壁炉旁，面容被火光映出温暖的颜色。

舒伦堡在下午时分来到他位于湖畔的宅邸，一份重要的文件需要他签字。在那里尽职尽责的公务员碰上了一个无聊的病患，在汇报完工作之后被对方强行留下来下棋。

这事勾起了舒伦堡不好的回忆。早上他在前往海德里希办公室的时候，刚穿过走廊就迎面碰上了不怀好意的四处。

“真奇怪，舒伦堡，”他的前上司用某种居心叵测的语气说道。“我听说主人生了病家里的阿猫阿狗都会有预感，怎么到您这儿就不灵了呢？”

正是这些评论使舒伦堡在第四部门工作的那几年里过得相当不愉快。除此之外，这完全就是缪勒的典型特征，无礼又刻薄，并且始终对他怀着一种盲目且十分不理性的仇恨。舒伦堡几乎能够确信为了能够时常使自己感到不快对方几乎使出了看家本领，如果当个混球算犯法的话这人早该在监狱里待着了。

“怎么了？你看起来心事重重。”

他的现上司随意问道，捏着棋子满盘晃悠。

“我看到了那篇发表在联合报刊上的文章。”青年迟疑着，像是在犹豫该不该说，又像是在故意挑起话头。“这是个信号。”

“这是个宣战。”

他最终将车推到位置上，舒伦堡默默地看着它精妙地截断了自己的退路，那样凌厉的杀意和干脆的手法。

“您接下来有什么打算？”

然而海德里希没有回答，他下意识地看着棋盘，仿佛在想着什么，眼神复杂地变幻着。青年在昏黄的光线里打量他的脸：海德里希的脸型狭长，因为咳嗽而泛出病态的红晕；目光尖锐凌厉，时常露出闪烁多疑的神色，仿佛一柄隐藏着的利剑。

“这是一个涉及到根本的问题，关于将由谁来领导新的国家以及它将基于怎样的资格判定。归根结底在于纳粹革□究竟能够走多远，以及我们的国家在即将建立的秩序上有关意识形态的定义。从一开始我就不希望党卫队仅仅是一个生产官僚和公务员的商店，但是现在有人却想再次唤起这个幽灵。”

1938与1939年间安全警察和帝国保安局之间长期酝酿的机构间的冲突终于浮出水面，其各自的领导人也因此卷入了一场影响深远的争论。这场争论引发了两个人的对立：代表社会民□党的莱因哈德 · 海德里希和代表国家安全警察的维尔纳 · 白斯特。两人都致力于服务国家社会党，但在谁将领导国家的问题上却意见不一：白斯特坚信意识形态坚定的法律学家、即被他称之为政治律师的人选最适合担任领导职务，而海德里希更偏向于政治士兵，偏向于使那些以意识形态为主要资格的人在国家中获得更高级别的地位。

各自都想按照自己的形象建立一个新的领导阶层。在建议被拒绝后白斯特选择将这一矛盾公布于众，在两篇发表于法制报与联合报刊上的文章中，他再次重申了自己的观点。这是一个严重的战略性错误，直接导致了他与海德里希之间关系的决裂，并将整个局势推向了不可挽回。

两人对着棋盘沉默了一会，仿佛那上面不是黑白双子，而是两派人马在相互厮杀。党内正酝酿着新一轮的风云激变，如箭在弦上，已不得不发。

舒伦堡知道自己在形象上无疑更符合白斯特的理想定义：他是一名训练有素的律师，一名官僚主义下尽职尽责的公务员，同样致力于服务国家社□主义。海德里希一定也知道这点，如果这是个考验的话，那么眼下对方显然在等待他的表态。

他沉浸在这些问题里，许久都没有吭声，直到海德里希敲了敲棋盘提醒他集中精力。

“我们需要明确立场，不能只有学术界的人士有权存在于党内，相关领域专家的地位不应超过助理和顾问。”回过神来的青年小心翼翼地走了一步，说道。

听了他的回答海德里希面色凝重地思索了一会儿，然后用主教拔掉了他的骑士。

“要知道在这场博弈中，我如果想赢，其实早就赢了。”沉默许久，他突然说道。“只是将军的那一步，我想把它留给你。”

他掀了下眼皮，抬起眼睛看他：“希望你当初让我看上的思维方式还没这么快就随风而逝，因为我接下来要让你做的事情可能不那么光荣。”

“一个律师本来就不做什么光荣的事情。”

说完，像是达成了什么共识，棋盘上的帝国保安局局长和他的下属相视而笑，两只对弈的手里已然握着颠覆形势扭转时局的力量。

这时书房的门开了，海德尔和克劳乌斯跑进来，后面跟着蹒跚学步的希尔卡。舒伦堡俯身逗逗小姑娘的眼睛，然后把她抱了起来。这时他的目光往下滑，注意到克劳乌斯手上的绷带。

“克劳乌斯的手上个星期被军刀划伤了，我提醒过他们不要碰那些东西的。”海德里希施施然地坐在沙发上说，接着看向男孩子们：“你们要乖乖听话，做个正派人，不然以后犯了罪还要请瓦尔特叔叔来给你们做辩护，那样就太麻烦了。”

“莱因哈德，你在教育孩子的问题上暴露了你的狭隘。”舒伦堡无奈地把孩子放下来。

“我闻到了北非蛋的味道，留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“谢谢，不过我已经有约了。”他起身将文件装进皮包。海德里希也站起来，却没有挽留，他知道他最近交往了一个女孩儿，因此只是简单地说： “照顾好她。”

瓦尔特点点头，匆匆往外走，在门口碰上了丽娜。

“替我向舒伦堡夫人问好。”

“我会的。”他亲了下她的脸颊。

如何的末路才配得上一名曾与他共同奋斗却在最后倒戈的同伴？落败的对手已远走他乡，崭新的王座上空无一人，一个已经永远离开了它，一个要在今天将它继承。

他还记得他们那晚是如何庆祝的，属于鬣狗和豺狼的盛宴必定要以背德的方式结束。酒精，性爱，一个只由两人共享的秘密。那些说不出口的成就、那些无法对外宣扬的胜利、那些用背信弃义换来的荣耀和狂欢在激烈或是温柔的碰撞中被催化，抚平，最终成为落在耳边的低语。

“如果你背叛我，我一定会亲手送你下地狱。”

即将临界的时候莱因哈德突然说。瓦尔特难得没有争辩，他在黑暗中含混地笑了一下，将那一句承诺送入他的口中。

“没关系，我等你。”

...... ......

事后两人靠在床头抽烟。此时满屋都是两人的混合气味，像是打碎了一瓶浓缩的荷尔蒙香水。

“您在想什么？脸色这么凝重。”过了一会，青年转过头问，接着朝他的身子靠过去，狗胆包天地想要伸手碰他的脸。“看开点，笑一下不会让下颌骨碎了的。”

莱因哈德没有让他得逞。他像头吃饱了犯困的老狼那样满足地半眯着眼睛，任凭精力旺盛的幼崽折腾，只偶尔动动爪子维持一下权威。

“等这件事结束后，我需要你去一趟英国。”不知过了多久，他才冷淡地开口。

“为什么？”瓦尔特停下来。对方没有说话，面容隐没在烟气里，令他看不清他此刻的表情。

“上周领袖单独与我进行了一次会谈，内容基本上围绕着元首与布劳奇施将军之间的对话。元首和陆军元帅在入侵法国的日期上产生了分歧，在争论中元帅坦言人民对战争没有任何热情，也并不希望看到自己的祖国对西方列强发动进攻。”

海德里希缓缓叙述，接着似乎是发觉自己说太多了，顿了一顿，将话题转回来。

“所以我需要你去一趟英国，唤起一些潜在的热情。”

“我该如何完成这个任务呢？”

然而海德里希没有立刻回答。他徐徐吐出一段烟气，然后侧身将烟灰掸在床头柜上。

“你很快就会知道了。”

瓦尔特陷入沉默，短短的几句话却已经让他感觉到背后将要发生的无数阴谋和战争。风暴已经开始聚集，闪电在乌云中等待下击，夜色里不知有多少波诡云谲的局势正悄然发生着改变；很多事情过去了，很多事情还要继续，他在灯下观摩他的面容，他那年轻上司的脸被笼罩在一片蓝色的烟气里，冷峻苍白，带着一种令人沉迷的空洞与倦怠，眼睛仿佛是一片莫测的大海，隐藏着无数深不见底的东西。

将他们捆绑在一起的不仅有权力和性，还有与生俱来的相似与默契。他们是同类，是一样的人，就像再高的天空里，也有日和星并存。这么多年来他始终在他身边，一直在与他并肩行走，也许是走得太久太自然了，让他甚至忘记了自己当年的初衷。

不过眼下可能不是一个追忆往昔的好时机，激烈的情绪波动和令人满意的性□消耗了他们共同的精力，两人又沉默地坐了一会，直到瓦尔特放下烟蒂。

“我要再睡一会。”

他惫懒地拉拉被子，像条潜水鱼一样又滑进了被窝。海德里希没有管他，只是坐在那里，什么也不想，静静等待自己把这支烟抽完。

“......我们都是混蛋，不是吗。”

不知过了多久，他突然自言自语了一句，声音恍惚而低沉。

“我也许是个混蛋，但一定是对你最忠诚的一个了。”

出人意料地，那个他以为早就睡着的家伙居然应了一声，接着转过身来，笑着朝他伸出手去。

————就像以前无数次那样，他把手交给了他，任凭他将自己领向未知的命运彼岸，推入历史的灭顶洪流。

**End**


End file.
